Ley de Atracción
by AmorRudo
Summary: Siempre era lo mismo. Parecía que el universo conspiraba en su contra para que, una y otra vez, se cruzara con ese enano de nombre Aladdin. A ese cabeza de químicos y experimentos, lo odiaba. No era más que un engreído. Cada vez que se encontraba con él, todo era un desastre. Sin embargo, ¿Cuántas cosas ocultará Aladdin bajo esa fachada de chico perfecto? JuAla. Judal x Aladdin. AU


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Magi: The Labirynth of Magic no nos pertenecen, son de su autor respectivo.

**Pareja: **Judal x Aladdin (Judala).

**Advertencia: **Relación chico x chico. Si el tema no es de tu agrado, no lo leas.

* * *

**Ley de Atracción**

"_Al universo le gusta la velocidad, no te retrases. No te vuelvas a pensar las cosas. No dudes. Cuando surge la oportunidad, cuando aparece el impulso, cuando sientas la intuición desde adentro, actúa."_

14 de Abril.

Ese de verdad era uno de los experimentos más raros y locos que jamás se le había ocurrido realizar en el último tiempo. ¿Cómo se supone había surgido la idea de hacer un cohete a escala para el proyecto de su clase? No lo sabía, ni siquiera lo recordaba. La propuesta era algo turbia y descabellada, pero eso realmente no le importaba. Cuando ya se había dado cuenta, se hallaba pintando la carcasa de su experimento de color blanco pastel, entusiasmado. Pasaba la brocha con suma cautela para barnizar todo el contorno del objeto, sin querer provocarle rasguño alguno. No quería llegar a romperlo antes de siquiera presentarlo en su clase. Aladdin solía ser un muchacho detallista, dedicado y muy esforzado para sus recién cumplidos diecisiete años de edad. Amaba la ciencia con desenfreno, para él, lo era todo en su vida. Le gustaba hacer las cosas bien, y todo aquello que se proponía, se exigía el doble de lo que podía. Así era él, un joven abierto a las posibilidades, buscando y encontrando todo aquello que el mundo le ofrecía, investigando y experimentando; ensayo y error, esa era la verdadera esencia de su vida, un astro que giraba en torno a la tierra, atraído por la naturaleza de su gravedad.

El olor de la pintura era algo fuerte, hubiese preferido pintar en el patio de la escuela, pero no quería que algún alumno descuidado le rompiera el trabajo que con tanto esmero tardó en hacer. Incluso le pidió solemnemente a sus compañeros mantenerse alejados de él para evitar accidentes. Prefirió quedarse dentro de la sala, coloreando su cohete en las horas de recreo y con la ventana bien abierta para que así la pintura no picara la nariz a más de alguno. Sin embargo, nunca pensó que se pasaría de distraído cuando dejó que el tarro de pintura se le derramara desde la ventana. Por un momento pensó lo peor.

—¡¿Pero qué mierda?! —Se escuchó un fuerte grito proveniente de afuera. Aladdin se asomó poco a poco por la ventana, había reconocido ese grito sin duda, y cuando lo vio abajo comprobó que estaba en lo cierto. La pintura había caído en la cabeza de ese joven, otra vez.

La furia se agolpó en su cuerpo. Judal estaba a punto de explotar de ira mientras veía como la pintura chorreaba por su cuerpo. Su cabello negro estaba totalmente cubierto por ese color claro. Miró hacia arriba y encontró la causa de sus tormentos. Nuevamente, aquel enano de mierda había vuelto a joderlo. Parecía mentira. Sentía como si aquel idiota estuviera esperando a que pasara él para tirarle con sus ridículas cosas. Apretó los puños y rechinó los dientes mientras veía cómo ese chico le sonreía nervioso.

—¡Te voy a matar, enano! —Le gritó con toda la cólera que sentía en ese momento. Hoy no se salvaba.

—¡Lo siento! —Le devolvió el gesto haciéndole señas con la mano. Realmente estaba en problemas. La cara de Judal era un volcán en erupción, ¿qué podía hacer? Volvió a asomarse por la ventana y ver si todavía seguía ahí. Sí, lo estaba. Sólo había una cosa por hacer—. ¡Voy a bajar! —le gritó desde arriba.

Dicho y hecho. Tomó una toalla que tenía guardada en el bolso de las clases de deportes, que aún no tenía, y se dispuso a bajar rápidamente desde el segundo piso. Judal había seguido ahí, siendo observado por un montón de estudiantes que pasaban a su lado, pero ninguno dispuesto a ayudarle. Claro, la mala reputación de ese chico se lo impedía. Aladdin le sonrió nerviosamente y se acercó a él con toda la valentía que tuvo en ese momento. El otro seguía con ese rostro molesto, sin necesidad de que le dijera nada, podía saber perfectamente lo que pensaba. Su vida corría peligro. Pero aun con ese tenue miedo, no le importó. Su curiosidad por ese muchacho era más fuerte que su vacilación por acercársele.

El olor fuerte a pintura lo estaba asqueando, Judal creía que casi podría ponerse a vomitar de ese maldito olor. Pasó las manos por su cabello manchado, tratando de sacar un poco de ese color blanco. Varios imbéciles se habían acercado para mirarlo, curiosos, pero con una mirada alcazaba para echarlos. La furia en su semblante era más que evidente y no era para menos. Si sus ojos en aquel momento pudieran matar, sabía que más de uno ya habría caído al suelo. Sin embargo, aquel joven sintió a alguien que se aproximaba a él. Enseguida giró la cabeza y ahí lo vio. Aquel molesto e insoportable enano, parado a su lado sin saber qué decir y con una toalla en las manos. Su sola presencia le molestó más, le exasperaba el sólo verlo.

Agarró a aquel chico de cuello de la ropa, acercándolo hasta su rostro de una forma amenazante. Aladdin era algo más bajo que Judal, y puedo ver claramente cómo sus acciones asustaban a ese chico. Sus ojos rojos casi expelían fuego por poco.

—Dime qué demonios te traes —espetó fuertemente con toda la rabia que tenía dentro de su ser en aquel instante—. ¿Te parece divertido? ¿Acaso esperas hasta que yo pase para tirarme tus mierdas? ¡Estoy harto ya!

No le importó gritarle, realmente ya estaba cansado. Esta no era la primera ocasión que le pasaba. Si no era pintura, era un explosivo en su cara, ácido sobre su cabeza, alguna especie de plato volador golpeándolo; lo que sea, siempre iban a parar a molestarlo. Pudo considerar la primera vez como un accidente, pero ya ese idiota se estaba pasando. Observó la cara asustada de Aladdin. Cómo deseaba poder golpearlo en ese instante. Detestaba a ese chico, no era más que un imbécil a sus ojos. Un estúpido nerd que no hacía más que joderlo con sus condenados experimentos. Un pequeño arrogante, amante de las ciencias y el estudio. Todo el mundo lo adoraba y alababan su gran trabajo. Judal no, lo despreciaba. Sólo veía a Aladdin como un pequeño estorbo que mancillaba su tranquilidad diaria con esas ridiculeces.

Las manos de Judal eran fuertes y temerosas. Con ya tirarle la ropa de esa manera, pensaba que podía arrancarle la piel de una estocada si así lo quería. Aladdin tragó duro, con el temor bombeándole la sangre. Realmente estaba en problemas, y todo por un pequeño accidente. No podía hacer nada más que disculparse. De hecho lo haría un millar de veces de ser posible para que no lo golpeara o algo. Lo insólito es que siempre le pasaba lo mismo con esa persona. Por más que trataba ser cauteloso, al más mínimo descuido y ese chico frente a él siempre terminaba siendo el principal desafortunado de sus experimentos. Parecía más un imán que era atraído hacía él. ¿Qué rayos le ocurría a la fuerza de gravedad estos días? No lo sabía.

—¡No fue mi intención! —insistió, tomando las muñecas de Judal para que dejara de sujetarlo de la ropa de su uniforme, incluso sintió que sus pies estaban despegándose del suelo poco a poco. —Si me dejas explicarte…

Pero por más que rogara clemencia, no había caso. El rostro de ese muchacho estaba hecho un incendio. Veía en esos ojos profundos el color de la sangre incinerando la suya. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué podía decir? Esta tal vez era la quinta vez que le pasaba lo mismo con ese chico, pero ahora, la poca paciencia de Judal se había reducido a la nada. La pintura sobre su cabeza coloreaba su cabello como la nieve, pero con un olor demasiado picante para su nariz. Llegaba a ser tóxico de tanta cercanía contra ese químico, y aun así, ese rostro enfadado no cambiaba su expresión por nada en el mundo.

Tenía ganas de descuartizarlo en ese momento, Judal quería acabar con ese enano para que lo dejara de molestar. No soportaba más esta situación humillante. Estuvo a punto de ceder a sus deseos, pero se contuvo. Vio la mirada asustada de Aladdin y gruñó de rabia. El maldito olor a pintura le estaba revolviendo el estómago, incluso sentía que le quemaba la cabeza, todo por culpa de ese idiota.

Judal soltó aquel chico con brusquedad, empujándolo. Aladdin trastabilló, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayó al piso sentado. Si no estuviera a punto de vomitar, lo golpearía con tantas ganas. Aunque algo se lo impedía, una extraña aversión surgía dentro de él a la hora de querer ejecutar el acto, pero no lo comprendía y tampoco le interesaba. Nada que pudiera venir de ese pequeño imbécil le importaba. Se acercó a Aladdin, agachándose, para arrebatarle la toalla de las manos y mirarlo fijamente.

—Búscate a otro para molestar, enano. La próxima vez que te metas conmigo, te mato —le dijo con la voz fuerte y amenazante, infundiendo terror en ese chico. Quizá, de esa forma, al fin podría tener un poco de paz.

Se retiró finalmente, ahora le tocaba sacarse ese líquido nauseabundo de la cabeza y ver si su pelo no se había dañado. Esperaba que así no fuera, sino el enano lo pagaría.

Aladdin tosió por el olor repulsivo en su nariz. Ni siquiera él que no había sido el afectado por el accidente de la pintura, podía soportarlo. Se preguntaba cómo era que Judal sí podía hacerlo. Por un momento, lo admiró. Judal era fuerte y al menos una pizca de gentileza tenía por no haberlo querido golpear. O al menos eso quería pensar por el momento. Se levantó de su sitio, el trasero le dolía por la caída, pero eso no le importó realmente. Su compañero de escuela estaba peor que él. Se sacudió el polvo de su ropa y se percató que su uniforme estaba igual de manchado con pintura blanca del pelo de Judal. Era bastante obvio, luego que se pasara las manos por el cabello, lo ensució. En fin, no era de menos, se lo merecía. Ya después tendría mucho que limpiar cuando llegara a casa.

15 de Abril.

El impacto fue breve, pero bruto, casi queriendo dislocarle el cuello si así pudiera haber pasado. Su rostro estaba cubierto por la tela esponjosa de la toalla, la cual había llegado como un proyectil a su piel. Aladdin, sorprendido, retiró el objeto de su cara y divisó la figura de Judal frente a él; sus ojos rojos se clavaban a los suyos, tan intensos, tan dominantes. Se sentía consumido bajo ese iris sangriento que no hacía más que causarle pavor. Sin embargo, eso no le importaba del todo. El insólito hecho de poder cruzarse con él y que le dirigiera la palabra, se le hacía más impresionante que asustarse por un simple ceño fruncido.

—Gracias —Fue todo lo que oyó de esa boca imperante. Prontamente, Judal dio media vuelta y se alejó de él tan pronto pronunció esa palabra.

Nunca hubiese esperado un acto así en su vida, ni siquiera el mismísimo Aladdin. El muchacho sonrió, mirando la toalla que tenía en sus manos. Limpia y perfectamente doblada. Al parecer, Judal ocultaba más misterios de lo que podía imaginar.

25 de Abril.

Caminó entre las mesas de la cafetería. Judal no iba prestando mucha atención a su alrededor, más bien iba preocupado pensando en qué podría comer. Ni siquiera tenía hambre en ese momento. Su distracción se vio interrumpida cuando sintió que chocaba contra algo. Ese algo le había golpeado el hombro, fue alguien de hecho. A penas sintió ese golpe, su cuerpo estaba firmemente plantado y ese empujón no logró moverlo mucho. En cambio, aquella otra persona sí había perdido el equilibrio.

Miró hacia un lado y descubrió que se trataba del enano. Sonrió con sorna cuando se dio cuenta que le había tirado la bandeja de comida a ese chico. Se lo merecía, pensó. Siempre lo molestaba con sus experimentos estúpidos, un poco de escarmiento no le vendría mal.

Se rio de Aladdin, mirándolo con todo el desprecio que sentía por él.

—Eso te pasa por ser tan enano —espetó su burla, siendo acompañada aún de su risa.

El otro en el intertanto, confundido y desorientado, miró el gran cuerpo de pie frente a él. No se había dado cuenta, pero ese choque lo sintió como si el suelo se hubiese atraído hacia él. La bandeja había volado por los aires y sólo su trasero había logrado estamparse en el piso. Las carcajadas de Judal no se detenían. Aladdin intentó pararse, un poco adolorido por el repentino golpe, siendo ayudado por sus amigos, Alibaba y Morgiana.

—Eres un abusivo y un mal educado —chistó Alibaba, molesto por la risa de mala gana de Judal. Cuánto odiaba a ese tipo. Estuvo a punto de ir a devolverle el favor, pero el brazo de Aladdin lo detuvo.

—No lo hagas, Alibaba —pidió el joven Aladdin —. Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Fui yo el descuidado —señaló, poniéndose de pie con la ayuda de Morgiana, quien también miraba con desaprobación y reproche a Judal.

Al instante, esos chicos siguieron su camino. Una extraña sensación se apoderó de Judal en ese momento. Era rabia, la furia lo estaba consumiendo. Su expresión lo demostraba en aquel instante y sentía que, si apretaba un poco más los dientes, éstos corrían el riesgo de salírseles. No le importó las palabras de Alibaba ni la mirada de Morgiana, lo que le molestó fue ese enano. Siempre quedando tan bien y aparentando ser tan bueno. Incluso en una situación así, donde se estaba burlando abiertamente de él, Aladdin no reaccionaba. ¿Acaso era idiota? Se preguntaba. Estúpido hipócrita de mierda, eso era lo único que era.

También se fue, decidido a que no tenía por qué estar amargándose con esas cosas sin importancia.

6 de mayo.

Fue un día frío, el viento helado de esa mañana se le hacía insoportable. Judal se levantó de aquel asiento que solía ocupar en el patio. No había nadie a su alrededor, la mayoría de personas estaban en sus clases, todos menos él. ¿Qué disfrute podría encontrar compartiendo un aula con un montón de imbéciles, oyendo a un profesor exponer conceptos y significados que olvidaría luego de apenas oírlos? No los necesitaba, tampoco deseaba nada de eso. Realmente no le agradaba el profesor en sí, el tipo no sabía explicar absolutamente nada, sólo una pérdida de tiempo. Era mejor vagar en la escuela. Todo estaba tan vacío y relajado que incluso eso resultaba aburrido. Ni siquiera sabía qué hacía de su vida. No quería estar en clases, pero tampoco irse por la escuela, ¿qué deseaba entonces? ¿Para qué iba siquiera?

Suspiró levemente ante su propio fastidio, caminando por los pasillos de uno de los edificios. Oyó voces no muy lejos de donde él estaba y, por inercia, dirigió su vista hasta aquel lugar. Se trataba del enano nerd y sus amigos, aquel tipo rubio y la mujer de cabello rojo. Caminaban animadamente no muy lejos de donde Judal estaba. Permaneció un segundo observándolos. Hacía bastante que Aladdin no dejaba caer nada sobre su persona, cosa que le alivió, estaba cansado de ese chico. No hacía más que oír maravillas de él en el colegio, cómo la gente lo admiraba y lo llamaban genio por sus grandes conocimientos. Era un niño con notas altísimas, pero no el típico nerd retraído. Aladdin era simpático, con muchos amigos y todo el mundo siempre trataba de acercarse a él. Incluso lo denominaban perfecto. Judal, sin embargo, no creía nada de esto. A sus ojos, ese chico no era más que un enano idiota y engreído. No le importaba absolutamente nada de él, no creía en esa falsa sonrisa que solía poner. Nadie, jamás, podía ser así de perfecto. Sólo se trababa de una persona arrogante e hipócrita.

Permaneció un momento mirando a ese chico, junto a sus amigos y luego siguió su propio camino. Por más que estuviera completamente aburrido, sabía que tenía que haber algo mejor que hacer que dedicarle un par de pensamientos a aquel enano.

23 de Mayo.

La clase estaba un tanto monótona y bastante desganada. Incluso las voces de sus compañeros se oían apagadas, como si ya no les quedase energía para hablar. Alibaba dormía en su pupitre con la cabeza derrotada y Morgiana hacía la tarea de la clase de ese día, se preguntaba cómo es que su amiga aún podía realizar actividades con ese ambiente tan vago. Tan solo mirar a ese par le daba sueño. Había sido un largo día y lo peor de todo es que todavía no terminaba. Sin embargo, una media hora más y podría irse a casa después de aquella extensa jornada. Suspiró cansado y apoyó la cabeza contra la ventana, esperando que los minutos pasaran rápido. Miró de reojo la clase que se encontraba en la cancha del colegio, aparentemente en clases de deportes. Sintió lástima por un momento al verlos tener que hacer ejercicio en un día tan aletargado como ese. Le era una nula relevancia saber qué era lo que exactamente hacían. Tampoco había que prestarle demasiada atención, pues lo que hacían era tan simple como mover los pies alrededor del patio; nada pasaba más allá de eso, correr. Sin querer, Aladdin levantó la vista. Grave error. Inmediatamente cayó en cuenta de lo que veía. Un curioso estudiante corriendo por la cancha, y un cabello singular que aun a la distancia pudo reconocer.

Ese muchacho de nombre Judal corría y corría sin darle mucha importancia. Su cabello amarrado se revolvía por el trote, danzando por su espalda. Era largo y hermoso. Le llamó la atención aquello y comenzó a mirarlo con detenimiento, como si lo estudiara. Sus movimientos, lentos y suaves, junto a ese mechón de pelo revuelto en su cabeza. Negro como la noche y resplandeciente como estrellas. Verlo de pronto y de esa forma lo despertó de todo el sueño que tenía acumulado momentos atrás. Parecía una luz circulando por el entorno. Sonrió al saber que la pintura no le había dañado el cabello, pues lo tenía tan bello y sedoso, que le habría sido una pena si hubiese tenido que cortarlo. Se puso a pensar en los acontecimientos de los últimos días. Se sentía apenado por los incidentes que había tenido con Judal, ya que Aladdin sabía que eso le había generado un lamentable desprecio hacia su persona. Lo podía notar hasta por la manera en que lo miraba. Definitivamente no quería causarle problemas a un muchacho como él, no lo merecía. Cargó el rostro en su mano, cerrando unos ojos suspirantes y prometiéndose no volverlo a molestar.

30 de Mayo.

Judal pasó una mano por su cabello, aburrido. Nuevamente, se encontraba fuera de su clase, vagando por ahí. No le importaba mucho eso, ya estaba acostumbrado a sus paseos diarios. Aunque no era el único caminando por los pasillos, había otros alumnos, pero a ninguno de ellos les prestaba atención, ni tampoco le importaba verlos detenidamente. Sin embargo, hubo alguien que le llamó la atención. Vio la cabeza azul dirigiéndose en la dirección contraria. Aladdin venía caminando frente a él, estaba concentrado, leyendo algunas cosas. Traía varios libros en una de sus manos y con la otra se dedicaba a leer unos papeles sueltos.

Lo notó distraído y una idea malintencionada se le vino a la mente.

Se acercó a ese chico y, como había pasado en la cafetería hacía unos días, chocó su hombro con el de éste. Esta vez había utilizado algo de fuerza, logrando tirarle sus libros y papeles al piso. Al instante en que sintió las cosas desplomarse, Judal detuvo su caminar y observó a Aladdin. Esperó algo de él. Una palabras enojadas, una mirada de reproche, algo que le diera el pie para burlarse, pero nada ocurrió. Aladdin simplemente se dedicó a levantar sus cosas sin prestarle atención, como si no existiera y todo se le hubiera caído por una fuerte ráfaga de viento.

La cólera se hizo presente en él. ¿Por qué ese chico era así? Cualquiera, en una situación semejante, diría algo o al menos echaría una mirada de desprecio, pero ese niño no. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría? Enano anormal. Hasta en momentos así, cuando estaba solo, aún seguía imponiendo esa máscara de bondad y perfección. Maldito idiota. ¿Para qué se molestaba siquiera?

Lo dejó ahí, levantando sus libros. No pensaba ayudarlo ni mucho menos, no quería absolutamente nada que ver con Aladdin. A sus ojos, sólo se trababa de un imbécil.

3 de Junio.

La primera feria de ciencias del año. Solía haber dos, ésta y la de noviembre. La gente exponía su duro trabajo y arduas investigaciones con el propósito de ganar alguna cosa. No eran más que puros idiotas y Judal lo sabía bien. En el pasado, la feria de ciencias era mejor, sobre todo cuando ofrecían dinero como premio. Ahora sólo regalaban puras tonterías y ya las personas parecían ni esforzarse en la realización de sus proyectos. A él no le importaba mucho, en realidad, pero acabó dándose una vuelta. Le daba curiosidad ver qué tan buenos eran los tontos de este año.

Entró a las sala, apreciando el insoportable barullo de personas a su alrededor. Miró algunas cosas y, como lo pensó, no se trababan más que de puras idioteces. Estuvo a punto de irse, aburrido a más no poder. Cuando oyó diferentes voces, hablando fuerte cerca de donde estaba. Sus ojos viajaron hasta la causa de tanto alboroto. Había muchas personas alrededor de una de las mesas, donde una experimento había eclosionado sin mucho esfuerzo. Judal casi rio al percatarse que se trataba de uno de Aladdin. El chico miraba su obra arruinada, pensativo, quizá deduciendo qué había salido. A la perfección, Judal podría decirle qué había pasado con tal sólo ver el objeto, al parecer el enano no era tan inteligente como todo el mundo creía.

Sin embargo, los amigos de Aladdin le estaban dando ánimos, en lugar de tirarle malos comentarios como hacía Judal dentro de su mente. Los chicos lo felicitaban, diciéndole que se había esforzado mucho y la próxima vez lo lograría. Incluso le habían aplaudido.

Lo que sus ojos presenciaban ya era el colmo. A pesar del fracaso, el resto de personas felicitaban a ese chico como si hubiera alcanzado un gran logro. ¿Acaso Judal era el único que veía que ese chico no era más que un idiota? Más allá de los ánimos, no era difícil saber que Aladdin no estaba conforme con lo ocurrido. El chico sonreía, sin embargo. Siempre sonreía y lo hacía de esa misma forma. Su mueca era sólo una mentira.

Judal se fue de ese salón y, al hacerlo, notó de repente el frío que hacía en los pasillos de la escuela. El invierno estaba muy cerca, ese otoño gélido lo anunciaba con fervor. No importaba lo que hicieran, el frío llegaría a congelarle los huesos. Bufó con fastidio, pensando en que la sonrisa de Aladdin, a los ojos de todo el mundo, era como la primavera, radiante y llena de luz; pero Judal notaba con claridad que ese chico era tan frío y tormentoso como el invierno que se aproximaba a ellos. La sonrisa de Aladdin no era más que una falsa primavera.

10 de Junio.

Ese día era uno como cualquier otro. Aburrido. No se trataba más que de un simple martes, en el cual Judal no esperaba nada de la vida, más la monotonía diaria y tediosa. Se dirigió hacia el baño, no tenía ganas de ir, sólo estaba paseando, quizá incluso podría dormir una siesta ahí sin ser molestado. Odiaba cuando algún profesor o el director venían a molestarlo por estar durmiendo en el patio. Ahí podría cerrar la puerta, acurrucarse y escuchar música hasta hartarse. Qué vida de mierda tenía.

Entró al baño y la sorpresa lo embargó. Al parecer ese día no sería igual que los otros. La sorpresa fue debido a que no esperaba encontrar a alguien más en el baño, pero en seguida se le esfumó cuando notó de quien se trataba. Claro, era solamente Aladdin. El enano estaba en el baño, para su mala suerte. Lo ignoró y estuvo a punto de irse, pero algo le llamó la atención. Se devolvió dentro del baño y observó a aquel chico. Éste estaba apoyado contra la pared y respiraba de forma agitada. ¿Qué le ocurría? Se veía extraño. Aladdin pareció mirarlo por un segundo, pero su vista estaba completamente perdida y apagada. Aquello fue el detonante de su curiosidad. Sin darse cuenta, se acercó a ese chico, para verlo con más detenimiento.

—Oye, ¿qué haces? —preguntó cuando vio que ese chico extendía una mano a él. ¿Qué carajo le ocurría? Estaba demasiado raro.

Luces parpadeantes y agujeros oscuros rondaban la cabeza de Aladdin, como un caleidoscopio de abrumo y desconsuelo. No podía discernir la realidad de la fantasía, todo era un revoltijo de colores desconocidos. De un momento a otro y sin haberlo previsto, como era usual, comenzó a sentirse nauseabundo. El mundo se ensombreció a su alrededor, y no pudo elegir una opción mejor que pedir permiso para ir al baño entre clases. No le gustaba preocupar a nadie. Crisis de pánico. No había otra explicación a lo que sentía. A duras penas y con la consciencia extraviada de su mente, se dirigió al baño. No se era capaz de describir lo que sentía, el miedo y la angustia inundaron su mente. Era un títere de sus emociones, un verdadero esclavo del miedo. No podía ejercer control sobre sus pensamientos, más parecía que todo se había perdido en su cabeza. ¿Qué era falso? ¿Qué era real? Todo le asustaba. Las paredes parecían comenzar a acercarse a él y el oxígeno escaseaba cada vez más. Desesperado, tragaba aire por montones. Sentía ahogarse bajo un río de petróleo. Solo oscuridad, solo terror detrás de sus ojos. Su corazón se nublaba de un ardor incontrolable. Apoyó las manos en su cuello y por un momento llegó a pensar en querer desgarrarse la garganta para dejar pasar el aire con mayor facilidad, pero algo lo detuvo.

Una voz, lejana y recóndita hizo eco en su mente. ¿De quién era? No tenía idea, ni siquiera le importó. Sólo quiso seguirla, escucharla provenir desde el final de ese túnel infernal. Se aferró a ese sonido, deseoso por acercarse a ella. Se arrastró por el suelo, sin saber cuándo sus rodillas habían caído al piso. El oxígeno continuaba reduciéndose a la nada. El pulso lo tenía por el cielo. Sentía la presión del terror hacerle temblar el cuerpo entero. Tenía frío y a la vez calor. No comprendía nada, no entendía ni qué sentía. Sólo quería hallar la forma de salir de donde estaba. Ese hoyo sucio que no le permitía respirar. La voz volvió a resonar en sus oídos, un poco más fuerte que la vez anterior; era extraña pero serena. Lograba calmar por un instante los latidos anormales de su corazón. Pero el miedo continuaba acechando dentro de él, como en una pesadilla de la cual no podía despertar. Lloró con dolor, buscando una salida que pudiera sacarlo de donde estaba. Creía llegar a morirse ahí mismo. Y justo cuando creyó caer, percibió unos cálidos brazos envolver su cuerpo. Una especie de suave tela cubrirlo y evitar desmoronarse.

Judal no pensó en nada en aquel instante, sólo observó cómo Aladdin se comenzaba a desplomar y lo rodeó con los brazos, para evitar que cayera al suelo. El chico respiraba agitado y las lágrimas caían sin ningún descaro por sus ojos perdidos. Sintió que sus propios nervios comenzaban a acelerarse también. Allí, ambos en el suelo, Judal alejó un poco a Aladdin para mirarlo con detenimiento. No parecía tener alguna herida, pero sí estar sufriendo un inconmensurable dolor. Muchas preguntas se le agolparon en la cabeza, pero no fue capaz de formular ninguna. Pensó en que debería buscar a alguien, ese chico estaba terriblemente mal y necesitaba ayuda, pero tampoco lo podía dejar ahí mientras iba en busca de alguna persona. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Sintió las manos de Aladdin aferrarse a su ropa. El llanto incesante le mojó sus prendas y la respiración desesperada de ese chico lo estaban poniendo aún más nervioso. ¿Qué debería hacer? No dejaba de preguntarse.

No encontró una respuesta a sus dudas, Judal simplemente hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió. Aún sentado en el suelo, con el corazón latiéndole exasperado, sostuvo a ese chico y lo dejó llorar.

—Tranquilízate —su voz salió suave y relajada, casi en un susurro, pero lo suficientemente audible para que ese chico lo escuchara. Llevó una mano a la cabeza de Aladdin y acarició sus cabellos—. Respira. Tranquilo. No pasa nada. No llores más, enano, no tienes por qué hacerlo. Tranquilo.

No supo qué más hacer. Repitió esas palabras un poco más. El desespero del momento le impedía pensar con coherencia. Quizás esto fuera inútil, pero fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió bajo esas circunstancias.

Sólo esa voz murmuraba en la cabeza de Aladdin, como un canto angelical. Oprimió lo que fuere que tuviese en sus manos, como si intentase resguardarse en aquello que sostenía. Tenía miedo de lo que le rodeaba, pero ese calor lo tranquilizaba. El mundo era una especie de terror sin razón. El motivo le era desconocido, solo sabía que le daba miedo. Cualquier sonido, pensamiento o movimiento eran solo secuelas confusas. Sus jadeos le hacían saltar el pecho, una y otra vez, mientras tragaba más y más aire como si en cualquier momento se fuese a acabar. Ese almohadón que acogía su cuerpo le permitía seguir caminando en esa cuerda floja mental, sin llegar a caer. No se atrevía a mirar abajo, si lo hacía, sabía que se derrumbaría en ese vacío incierto. Las lágrimas abundaban de sus cuencas, deslizándose por sus mejillas que formaban una cascada de angustia. Su pecho no era más que un nudo de puro dolor arremolinado en su interior. Pero esa suave voz le hacía mantener el equilibrio. Tenue y pura.

"Tranquilízate". Volvió a repetir esa voz.

La respiración comenzó poco a poco a normalizarse. Todo su cuerpo tiritaba, pero la consciencia cobraba nuevamente sentido en su vida. Se sintió florecer en un campo de cenizas. No supo cómo lo hacía, simplemente sucedía. Cualquier lógica o razonamiento no eran más que interpretaciones abstractas. Nada podía explicar de ese resurgimiento perpetuo, las cosas pasaban como nubes por el cielo; blancas y esponjosas, claras y brillantes que le abrían paso al sol después de una tormenta. Se acomodó más contra ese cuerpo cálido que lo protegía, oyendo una clase de latidos en su oído. Fluía a la velocidad de su palpitar, y se iba serenando al mismo tiempo, casi como si estuvieran conectados. La neblina espesa dentro de su cabeza empezaba a disiparse. Su visión nuevamente se esclarecía, las cosas habían dejado de distorsionarse y dar vueltas a su alrededor. Las paredes regresaron a su lugar, y ese tornado de confusión poco a poco se extinguía. Ahora simplemente sentía paz.

Exhaló aire tan pronto dejó de oír los jadeos desesperados de ese chico. El cuerpo tenso de Judal se relajó levemente cuando vislumbró cómo Aladdin iba mejorando. Aún no comprendía qué era lo que le estaba pasando, por un momento pensó que ese chico colapsaría ahí, en aquel instante, pero ya parecía estar tranquilizándose. Pasó los dedos un poco más por el cabello de Aladdin tratando de distraerse, mientras escuchaba la respiración del otro normalizarse. Sin embargo, aún seguía un poco nervioso debido a la incertidumbre, necesitaba que ese niño le hablara, le dijera si se estaba muriendo o algo, lo que sea.

—Enano, ¿estás bien? —Preguntó luego de que dejó de escuchar la respiración jadeante de ese chico. Podía sentir a Aladdin temblando en sus brazos y, por un momento, pensó que quizá se había dormido.

Esa voz cada vez más iba envolviendo sus oídos en mayor intensidad. Crecía y crecía, como si su cabeza hubiese llegado a la superficie del agua. La consciencia de Aladdin retornaba, las sombras y los colores deformes habían desaparecido por completo. Todo era una luz resplandeciente tras sus párpados. Abrió los ojos lentamente, mientras su visión borrosa poco a poco se esclarecía. Apoyó la mano en su pecho, sintiendo la respiración regularizarse y su corazón volver a su lugar. Levantó la vista y el asombro no hizo falta al saber lo que veía.

—¿Tú…? —inquirió Aladdin, aun sujetándose de la ropa de Judal.

—¿Estás a punto de sufrir un infarto o tienes alguna herida?

Aladdin se separó de Judal tan pronto la realidad regresó a su mente. ¿Qué había estado haciendo? ¿En qué momento él había llegado? De todas las personas que podían descubrir su secreto… ¿Tenía que ser él? Sus ojos dieron vueltas por todas las paredes del baño, intentando, en vano, encontrar una respuesta convincente. Pero nada le venía a la cabeza. No quería decirle lo que le pasaba, no lo encontraba necesario. Le ponía nervioso el sólo hecho que le prestara atención de esa forma. Se había prometido no volver a causarle más problemas, pero ese sueño estuvo muy lejos de cumplirse.

—No me pasa nada —aseguró, con su mirada pálida y ojos vidriosos —. Todo está bien.

Trató de levantarse de su sitio, pero le resultó inútil. No tenía fuerza en sus brazos ni piernas, todo su cuerpo todavía temblaba.

—¿Nada? —Espetó Judal, sin poder creer esa respuesta— ¿Hace un segundo parecía que estabas a punto de morir y ahora me dice que no te ocurre nada? ¿Estás loco o qué?

Su voz había comenzado a alzarse sin darse cuenta. Aladdin parecía no estar prestándole atención en lo más mínimo, sólo miraba hacia otro lado, abstraído de la situación. El silencio de ese chico lo estaba exasperando, comenzando a preguntarse por qué siquiera se molestaba en preguntarle. Era de humanos después de todo, ver a alguien herido y ayudar, pero ahora pensaba que debería haberse ido cuando lo pensó en primer lugar. Se levantó de su sitio, aún con la vista clavada en Aladdin. ¿Por qué lo miraba? ¿Qué esperaba que éste le dijera? No sabía.

Los ojos de Judal eran tétricos a la vista de Aladdin, nada tranquilizador. Y sus palabras eran oídas como murmullos, nada escuchaba; su atención sólo estaba fijada en esas pupilas que le miraban con fervor. Se sentía indefenso bajo su semblante amenazador. La garganta se le apretó y ninguna frase más pudo soltar de su boca por unos segundos. ¿Qué podía decirle? Realmente le desagradaba tener que contar sus cosas. Le era incómodo. Toda su vida había querido mantener su perfil bajo para no molestar a los que le rodeaban. Desde aquel accidente hasta ahora, siempre había sido así. O así era como lo había elegido. No podía hablar, nada podía expresar. Su voz enmudeció, y eso le era mucho más catastrófico, pues con por cada segundo que pasaba, ese rostro le miraba con mayor desprecio.

Temblaba sin poder moverse del sueño. Judal lo observó por un momento más y se sintió abrumado por el silencio. ¿Para qué seguía ahí? ¿Por un momento pensó ayudar a ese chico? Quizá. Ahora se arrepentía.

—¿Sabes qué? No importa. Quédate, desmáyate, muérete, haz lo que quieras. Sólo no me molestes más —Bramó Judal.

Sus palabras salían fuertes y duras, demostrando todo el desdén que sentía en ese momento, por la situación, por ese chico, por todo. Todavía se sentía exaltado por el desconcierto vivido hacía momentos antes y ahora más con el silencio del otro. La ira se apoderó de él. Se acercó a Aladdin, tomándolo de la ropa y acercándolo a su rostro de una forma brusca, como había hecho aquel día de la pintura. Los ojos de Aladdin tiritaban, observando cada una de sus acciones.

—No eres más que un enano hipócrita —le dijo, con palabras tenaces saliéndole entre dientes por la furia que experimentaba—. ¿Crees que tu ridícula y falsa sonrisa convence de verdad? Deja de vender esa mierda. Quizá los demás te crean, pero a mí no me engañas, pequeño farsante. Sal de mi camino de una vez.

Soltó a Aladdin de una forma súbita y salió del baño. No quería verlo de nuevo, ni ahora o el resto del año. Estaba harto ya de ese chico, ya no quería saber nada de él.

La angustia traspasó la garganta del otro, mientras veía como la figura de Judal se alejaba de él, prácticamente enterrando los pies en el suelo. El portazo que exaltó el corazón de Aladdin no hizo falta en ese minuto. No supo por qué, pero estaba tan débil, que la pena se hizo letal a sus ojos. Lloró. Amargamente se vio consumido por la pena y sólo lágrimas silenciosas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Por alguna razón que ni él mismo comprendió, esas palabras se habían clavado fijo en su memoria, llegándole a doler. Nunca pensó que las palabras dolerían más que un golpe mismo.

13 de Junio.

El día estaba húmedo y nublado. La pesadez en el ambiente era algo insoportable. Judal observó las nubes negras que comenzaban a cernirse sobre el cielo, pronto comenzaría una tormenta de seguro. Al menos eso significaba que no tendría la necesidad de correr en la clase de deportes con esa loca profesora, ¿era normal que un profesor los obligara a correr usando un látigo? Al parecer, en esa escuela sí.

Observó un par de personas, no muy lejos de donde estaba él sentado y los reconoció al instante, pero algo no entraba bien en ese cuadro. Estaba aquel imbécil rubio, el de la cicatriz y su novia machona, ¿qué más faltaba ahí? ¡Ah, claro! El enano. Ahora que lo pensaba, hacía varios días que no lo veía. Judal no solía prestar mucha atención a los alumnos en general de la escuela, pero ese grupito siempre andaba junto para todos lados y no era difícil notarlos. Sin embargo, hacía algunos días que el enano no los acompañaba o lo veía en la escuela, desde aquel día. Sintió cómo su gesto se contrariaba al pensar en ese momento. ¿Qué había sido eso después de todo? Aún no hallaba respuesta. Las reacciones de Aladdin, el desespero, la agitación y luego el silencio. ¿Qué demonios había sido todo eso? ¿Y por qué justo a él le tenía que tocar encontrárselo? Había tenido mala suerte.

Ya no se sentía colérico, ni siquiera tenía interés en recordad aquel suceso, pero hubo algo que le dio vueltas en la cabeza. Después de ese incidente, ¿dónde estaba Aladdin? No había escuchado nada entre los alumnos, sólo los típicos "qué extraño que falte tanto". Por un mínimo momento, pensó que tal vez no debería haberlo dejado solo en aquella ocasión. Hubiera sido mejor llamar a alguien para que fuera por él, o tal vez haberle gritado no fue la decisión más adecuada que pudo elegir. Es que ese chico lo desesperaba. Su forma de ser, aquella impune falsedad y el insoportable silencio. Qué molesto.

¿Y qué pasaba si, después de haberlo dejado en el baño, se había suicidado, sufrido un infarto real o algo así? Quizás eran pensamientos muy drásticos, pero la mente siempre suele ser fatalista. Tampoco es como si le importara Aladdin, sólo no creía que fuese muy agradable tener que dar algún tipo de declaración judicial cuando encontraran a ese muchacho luego de que se tirara de un balcón. Sí, definitivamente era muy fatalista.

Su atención volvió a posarse en el grupo incompleto cuando Alibaba se alejó de sus amigos. Habían quedado sólo Hakuryuu y Morgiana. Ahí fue cuando una simple y estúpida idea pasó por la mente de Judal. Tal vez podría preguntarles.

Al principio le pareció una idea idiota. ¿Qué le importaba a él lo que ocurriera con Aladdin? Nada, en absoluto, pero su mente fatalista no dejaba de darle pensamientos imbéciles. Era mejor saciar sus dudas de una vez. Caminó hasta la mujer y el otro muchacho, y llamó a Hakuryuu. Era el que más conocía de ese grupo, compartían un par de clases juntos, aunque Hakuryuu lo miró con la misma desconfianza que aquella mujer pelirroja.

—¿Qué es lo quieres, Judal? —Espetó de mala forma aquel joven. Sin embargo a Judal no le llamó la atención, la mayor parte del alumnado solía referirse a él de esa forma.

—¿Qué pasa con el Chibi que no está con ustedes? ¿Acaso se dieron cuenta que era un idiota y lo dejaron?

Hakuryuu se mostró molesto por su comentario, pero Morgiana ni siquiera pareció inmutarse. La joven lo miró detenidamente, con esos ojos serios e impenetrables que la caracterizaban, como si ella buscase algo dentro de Judal, sin que éste supiera qué. Antes de que el otro chico pudiera insultarle, la mujer habló primero.

—Aladdin está enfermo —dijo Morgiana—. Se está recuperando de una gripe.

—Déjalo, Morgiana —cortó la conversación Hakuryuu, colocando una mano en el hombro de la joven—. No creo que sea algo que a él le interese realmente.

—Como si fuera posible —Judal se alejó luego de pronunciar esto. Sus palabras iban cargadas de ironía, pero los otros jóvenes lo ignoraron.

Sintió cierto alivio con las palabras de la mujer pelirroja. Alivio porque no debería presentarse a declarar en ningún juzgado, claro está. Así que el enano sólo estaba enfermo, eso en cierta forma explicaba su malestar del otro día, pero no del todo. Algo de curiosidad todavía lo rondaba, pero no prestó atención a eso. ¿Qué le importaba a él, de todas formas? Nada. Cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Aladdin lo tenía sin cuidado.

15 de Junio.

Los domingos siempre son días depresivos, más incluso si te quedas en casa, pareciera como si el ese simple día estuviera dispuesto a aplastarte y quitarte todas las fuerzas. ¿A quién podía gustarle los domingos? A nadie. Sin embargo, Judal solía ocupar este día en comprar cosas para su casa. Podía ser flojo, pero en su casa tenía todo organizado. El vivir y hacer las cosas por sí mismo era algo complicado si no llevaba un orden. No era fácil ser el que comprara los víveres, limpiara y tuviera que cocinar, pero tampoco era algo que le molestara tanto. Los domingos había poca gente en la calle y no era difícil andar. Los supermercados y las tiendas estaban vacíos en las tardes, un momento perfecto para salir a comprar.

Ya tenía unas cuentas bolas entre sus manos y, dentro de su mente, trataba de repasar si necesita algo más antes de volver. Pasó por una farmacia en aquel momento y trató de recordar si requería algo de ahí. Sin embargo, se detuvo al vislumbrar a alguien salir del lugar. Aladdin también lo miró, con sus ojos azules bien abiertos y sorprendidos. El momento pareció eterno para ambos, mirándose sin decir palabra alguna. Judal se sintió ahogado de la impresión, realmente no esperaba verlo en ese momento y no supo por qué no se pudo mover en aquel instante.

Aquel extraño encuentro fue demasiado inesperado para Aladdin. Sólo había salido un rato de su casa, con el propósito de comprar medicinas y lo que menos esperaba era ver a Judal ahí. Observó la cara de ese muchacho por un momento, pensando que hacía mucho tiempo no lo veía y era cierto. Hacía varios días que estaba enfermo y encerrado en su casa. Incluso su tío Ugo había caído de presa de la gripe y la fatiga. No había ido a la escuela en el resto de la semana, solamente permaneció en cama junto a Ugo, mirando la televisión y tirando mocos a más no poder. Ahora se había sentido un poco mejor y fue a comprar más medicinas, las cuales casi estaban agotadas en su casa. Aladdin sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza y su piel ardió. El agotamiento causado por la enfermedad comenzaba a hacerse presente. Tenía que irse pronto, pero por alguna razón aún se mantenía parado en el mismo sitio.

—Judal —dijo apenas logrando articular alguna palabra. La sorpresa por verlo y la incertidumbre de no saber qué decir le impedían más formular palabras—. Hola… No esperaba encontrarte.

Ay, pero qué deficiente y obvio comentario. ¿Nada más podría ocurrírsele para decir? La enfermedad estaba acabando con el poco sentido léxico que le quedaba, ojalá que al menos sus habilidades científicas no se estropearan. Judal parecía no haberlo escuchado, sin embargo. Sólo lo observaba, absorto en sus pensamientos, mientras el viento frío y otoñal corría por la calle.

—Bien, eh… Nos vemos luego —Aladdin comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa, queriendo escapar de la mirada analítica de esos ojos rojos.

—Enano, espera —oyó cómo el otro decía, pero Aladdin no detuvo su caminar. Ahí fue cuando sintió que lo seguían, Judal había comenzado a caminar junto a él—. ¿Qué te ocurrió?

El chico lo miró sin entender del todo aquella pregunta. ¿A qué se debía? Fue incapaz de descifrar con exactitud a qué se refería. Judal había estado ese día cuando tuvo el incidente en el baño, ¿le preguntaría por eso o porque había faltado? No sabía. Lo único que tenía claro era que no quería hablar sobre ese episodio. Ni con Judal ni con nadie.

—Nada —contestó finalmente—. Sólo fue un poco de gripe, ya me siento mejor, creo que podré ir pronto a la escuela.

—No recuerdo que la gripe haga que llores y te retuerzas tanto que pareciera que fueses a morir de un infarto en cualquier instante.

Judal dijo lo que pensaba y no tenía intención alguna de guardárselo. Desde hacía mucho creía que Aladdin no era más que un imbécil, sólo un niño tonto que le tiraba sus experimentos en la cabeza y le atormentaba la vida, pero ahora había algo distinto. Ese chico no era tan perfecto como aparentaba y ese descubrimiento lo intrigaba, queriendo llegar al fondo de la cuestión.

No hubo respuesta. Al principio Aladdin sólo lo miró con los ojos abiertos y llenos de desconcierto. No podía creer haber oído esas palabras. El chico corrió la mirada, enfocándolo en el camino por donde transitaban. El silencio de las calles era abrumador y desesperante, como el de cualquier domingo por la tarde. Lo único que era capaz de llegar a sus oídos era el desesperante ruido de las hojas secas que iban pisando en la acera, tan insoportable.

—No me gusta hablar de eso —fueron las palabras que dijo Aladdin después de un rato.

—Jamás creí que el enano preferido de todos fuera tan cerrado —Su burla había salido rápida y certera, aunque estaba cargada de palabras verdaderas—. Acabarás estallando a este paso y no creas que estaré ahí nuevamente para salvarte.

—Por favor —dijo Aladdin, con las palabras casi ahogadas, aún sin mirarle a la cara—, no comentes esto. Es mejor que lo olvides.

—Tú no me dices qué hacer, Chibi —esas palabras hicieron que al fin el chico lo mirase a los ojos, observando cómo ese color azul comenzaba a llenarse de pavor. Aquella mirada le desagradó a Judal. No pudo evitar pensar que era una persona muy rara—. Como si me importara contarle a alguien sobre tus fobias.

No dijeron más nada. El silencio reinó en el ambiente por un par de calles más. Judal no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué seguía aún caminando con él o por qué había empezado a hacerlo siquiera. ¿Qué estaba esperando de esto? Nada. Otra cosa no podría encontrar con ese niño. Era algo de lo que estaba seguro, pero aun así seguía ahí, caminando junto aquel enano que bordeaba la demencia.

—¿Estás bien? —Se sorprendió preguntando. Las palabras salieron solas de su boca, manifestándose de una forma inesperada. El otro no le contestó, pasaron un par de instantes antes de oír otra palabra en la escena.

—Sí… —dijo Aladdin—. Gracias.

¿Por qué iba ese "gracias"? Ninguno lo supo, pero fue suficiente. Se separaron en aquel instante. Judal se alejó del chico sin decir nada, y comenzó a caminar a la dirección que le correspondía. Ya se estaba alejando mucho. Oyó cómo el otro chico le decía algo, pero no se molestó en prestar atención en escucharlo, sólo levantó la mano y siguió caminando. Una despedida simple, no hacía falta más. Su consciencia había quedado un poco más tranquila ya, al menos el enano no había muerto después de dejarlo tirado en el baño, pero aun así había algo más que lo dejaba inquieto levemente. Una sensación incierta y débil que prevalecía en su interior. La ignoró, claro está. Después de todo, aquel imbécil no le interesaba.

Aladdin, por su parte, sólo se quedó mirando la espalda de Judal alejándose mientras se prometía nuevamente que debía dejar de causarle problemas a ese muchacho. No era tan malo después de todo, quizá. Se había preocupado por él un poco y eso le hacía sentir algo reconfortado. Un estornudo lo atacó repentinamente. Siguió hasta su hogar también, dispuesto a enredarse en un montón de frazadas y ahogarse en medicamentos.

24 de Junio.

Hoy era un día diferente en la escuela. Todos estaban preocupados por las obras escolares, yendo y viniendo por doquier. Judal no participaba en esas actividades y tampoco tenía el menor interés de saber de qué se trataban, aunque era imposible no enterarse. Los alumnos preparaban obras y las presentaban frente los niños pertenecientes a la enseñanza primaria del instituto. Le parecía algo completamente aburrido. Sin embargo, la curiosidad lo llevó a ver lo que estaban exponiendo en escena. Se arrepintió de su decisión cuando se encontró con el tumulto de gente en el auditorio, qué estúpido había sido al pensar en que quizá podría burlarse de los tontos actuando un rato.

Se quedó un momento, observando desde lejos el escenario rodeado de personas. Divisó a los idiotas sobre el escenario, notando a parte del grupo fantástico de la escuela. ¿Por qué no se sorprendía? Siempre estaban metidos en todo ese tumulto de imbéciles. La obra que interpretaban los alumnos era algo que tenía que ver con la naturaleza, un espantapájaros, sol, lluvia o algo así. No se entendía, era raro, aburrido y estúpido. ¿No se les había podido ocurrir nada mejor? Pero qué inútiles.

Estuvo a punto de irse, cuando algo llamó su atención en el escenario. No fue ni más ni menos que Aladdin, quien había tropezado, tirando parte de la escenografía en el proceso. Judal se encontró riendo al verlo, pero no reía como siempre. Fue una risa verdadera, nacida del alma y de una forma inesperada. Realmente le había causado gracia esta vez sin quererlo y no pretendía burlarse. Había sido demasiado divertido. Los niños y demás personas también habían reído, incluso el mismo Aladdin reía nervioso por su error mientras él y sus compañeros improvisaban en la obra.

Una débil sonrisa quedó plasmada en su rostro, al menos se había divertido un poco, no fue un desperdicio total. Se quedó hasta el final. Quizás así podría volver a tentarse una vez más a costas de ese chico.

3 de Julio.

Su concentración era amplia y proporcional al nivel de interés que tenía por resolver esas terribles incógnitas. Leyó un poco más de los papeles que traía entre sus manos. Tenía que estudiarlos con más detenimiento si de verdad quería probar esa teoría, era una suerte que su tío Ugo hubiera accedido a pasarle los datos sobre ese complicado experimento. El adulto había asegurado que sería un arduo trabajo probar la teoría, pero que podía intentarlo si quería. Era una hipótesis sustancial y amplia en cuanto a desarrollo, pero le faltaban muchos ajustes. También poseía incontables errores. Aladdin sabía que tenía mucho por trabajar si quería seguir adelante con esto.

Suspiró agobiado mientras caminaba por el patio, tratando de deducir cómo podría llevar a cabo este laborioso experimento con éxito. Oyó a un par de personas hablando no muy lejos de donde él estaba y se detuvo al oír cierto nombre.

—Es increíble que estemos en época de exámenes y ese Judal se dé el lujo de dormir —mencionó una chica que Aladdin ni conocía.

—Lo sé, y ni siquiera se inmuta si el director lo reprende. Ese tipo es un bueno para nada, seguro le irá terrible.

Las palabras llegaron claras a sus oídos y no eran tan inverosímiles. Aladdin observó la escena que ellas contemplaban. Judal estaba tirado, a la distancia, sobre uno de los bancos del patio, mientras el director Sinbad le hablaba. Parecía que discutía a simple vista y el gesto de Judal no era el mejor de todos. Vio un momento más la escena, hasta que el muchacho se paró y siguió al director hasta, seguramente, su despacho o algún lugar similar. Aladdin había escuchado en un par de ocasiones comentarios negativos sobre Judal, varias veces. ¿Por qué sería? Se preguntó. Tal vez no fuera el más indicado para preguntar algo así, pero la incertidumbre sobre aquel joven lo embaucó al instante. Admitía que él escondía cosas, pero, al parecer, Judal también se guardaba un par de secretos.

Terminó yéndose. Aún debía ponerse a estudiar, esas semanas serían muy atareadas y todos la pasarían duro. Era mejor ponerse a estudiar de una vez.

17 de Julio.

Buscaba y buscaba. No encontraba nada que le fuera útil. En aquella estantería de sólo libros viejos y revistas de hace unos veinte años, no había ninguna cosa que le pudiese servir para su proyecto. A la vuelta de vacaciones de invierno se haría la Doceava Feria de Ciencias de la Escuela de Seven Seas, y Aladdin, al estar tan entusiasmado con la idea, ya había comenzado con los preparativos para ponerse a trabajar en su especialidad, su amor por los inventos de ciencias. Ya era tarde, la biblioteca estaba vacía y probablemente muy pronto la cerrarían. Pero nada podía hallar sobre su propósito. Las revistas científicas estaban muy desactualizadas, y ni hablar de los libros, los cuales ya parecían trozos de cartón que habían sido mojados por la lluvia. ¿A quién se le había ocurrido dejar la ventana abierta con lluvia cuando un inocente estante con libros descansaba ahí? Ahora los libros estaban desgastados. Tiempo tomaría para que llegaran otros nuevos.

Continuó husmeando por entre la montonera de libros, para encontrar algo aunque fuera. Siguió bajando de nivel hasta que encontró un sinnúmero de carpetas azules y de tamaño regular, apiladas unas con otras. Las tomó por curiosidad, echándoles una mirada. No eran nada importante, sólo diplomas dentro de ellas que aparentemente habían estado guardadas hacía tiempo. Vio que pertenecían a los concursantes de las Ferias de Ciencias anteriores. Decidió dejarlas donde estaban, pero a una carpeta se le arrancó una hoja. Se agachó a recogerla y dejarla en su sitio, sin embargo, cuando repasó la mirada por sobre ella, su contenido lo dejó con los ojos bien abiertos. Leyó la tinta plasmada en el papel detenidamente. No lo podía creer.

"Se otorga el presente diploma a…"

—Judal… —pronunció en asombro.

¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Seguro que se referían a _ese _Judal y no a otro? No, no. Era demasiado difícil de creer. ¿Acaso Judal también solía participar en ferias de ciencias? Vio la fecha en la que estuvo presente la última vez, sólo hacía unos cuatro años atrás. El material del papel era de calidad y atractivo, como si prácticamente valiera oro; aun con el tiempo, todavía se mantenía estable. No se había dado cuenta hasta que pilló justamente el nombre de ese muchacho ahí. Pero lo que más le sorprendió no fue el diploma en sí, sino que también, el lugar del ganador. ¡Estaba en el segundo puesto! ¡Era miembro de uno de los tres mejores, justamente uno de los lugares donde Aladdin siempre había querido estar! Era increíble, Judal seguramente era un genio. ¿Cómo es que nunca lo había sabido? Los comentarios sobre él no señalaban maravillas, más bien, sólo desprecio. ¿Por qué hablaban todos de él así? ¿Acaso lo conocían? Probablemente no. Judal causaba malas impresiones por su forma de ser y mostrarse frente al resto. Siempre se le veía vagando por la escuela, flojeando y haciendo nada. Su cara no denotaba otra cosa más que desinterés y aburrimiento, y ni hablar de su manera de tratar con las personas. A primera vista, sí, podía ser desagradable. ¿Pero qué tanto podía serlo?

Los acontecimientos que había vivido con él no habían sido los mejores, pero alcanzaba a rescatar que Judal no era una persona cien por ciento insípida. La vez cuando lo ayudó en el baño con crisis de pánico, o cuando se encontró con él en la calle y preguntó por su bienestar. ¿Era Judal realmente una mala persona? No lo creía, era solamente por cuestiones de su imagen, y eso no lo negaría. Volvió a mirar el diploma que yacía en sus manos. No estaba seguro si verdaderamente pertenecía a Judal, pero nada perdería con saberlo directamente de él. Guardaría la carpeta y le preguntaría, a pesar de no saber si se podía llevarla consigo. No era un libro, por lo tanto, no tenía la certeza de que la bibliotecaria le dejara llevarse algo que a otra persona pertenecía, a pesar de que ésta ya tuviera su diploma olvidado hacía cuatro años ya. Quizá sería mejor llevársela escondido. No era nada malo, ¿verdad? Aparte de saber la identidad del dueño de esa carpeta, también podría regresarle su premio.

—¿Qué es eso que tienes? —Una voz fuerte y repentina lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera se alcanzó a mover cuando escuchó.

Aladdin se giró lentamente para divisar la figura del Director Sinbad observarlo con una clara sonrisa en el rostro. ¿De dónde había salido? Su aparición sorpresiva le había pegado un gran susto.

—Ho-Hola… —le saludó. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? Solamente estaba mirando unos documentos, nada del otro mundo. No era como si hubiese estado haciendo algo malo. —Nada, en realidad estaba viendo unas cosas hasta que encontré esto por accidente.

Le mostró el diploma que tenía sin perder una oportunidad. A lo mejor su director también sería conocedor del nombre de la persona en ese papel. No se equivocó al pensarlo.

—Ah, con que encontraste eso. ¿Qué hacen ahí de todas formas? Son de hace años…

—¿De quién es este diploma director? —Quería saberlo, necesitaba averiguarlo cuanto antes o no se quedaría tranquilo.

—¿No es bastante obvio? —dijo Sinbad con gracia—. Es de Judal, el alumno de tercer año. Es uno de los tantos diplomas que ganó en los concursos de ciencias cuando solía participar. Era muy inteligente y sus inventos siempre dejaban boquiabierto a cualquiera.

—¿De verdad? —Los ojos de Aladdin brillaron ante esas palabras. No podía creerlo. ¿A Judal también le gustaban las ciencias? A simple vista no se le notaba para nada, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que fuera posible. Necesitaba ir a comprobarlo con sus propios ojos. —Es increíble…

—Claro, tal vez sea difícil de creer, pero su intelecto sobrepasa a la de un niño normal. Judal siempre ha tenido un potencial destacable, pero nunca ha sacado provecho de ello al cien por ciento. Así como lo ves, es una persona muy simple y conformista.

—¿Y por qué se retiró? Veo que hace años dejó de participar.

—La razón por la cual participaba era sólo por los premios, que más que nada ofrecían dinero. Cuando ese sistema cambió, Judal se retiró —señaló Sinbad, suspirando.

Siguieron charlando un buen rato, hasta que llegó el momento de que la biblioteca cerrara. Aladdin había quedado estupefacto. Nunca se hubiese esperado que compartiera algo en común con Judal, las ciencias. Quizás sólo necesitaba conocerlo un poco más, y tal vez, comprobar por su propia cuenta cuáles eran los secretos que él escondía tras su máscara de pésimo estudiante. Probablemente se sorprendería aún más. En ese instante una idea surcó la mente de Aladdin… ¿Y si le pedía a Judal que fuera su compañero de proyecto? Sonaba difícil, pero no imposible. ¿Qué perdía con intentarlo? Se propuso a hacerlo, sabía que era algo que costaría. No importaba de todas formas, no se rendiría.

18 de Julio.

Los números relucían fuertes sobre una larga lista de un sinnúmero de hojas que colgaban de la pared del pasillo. Todas con los respectivos nombres de los estudiantes que aprobaron y reprobaron los duros exámenes que tuvieron que rendir, previos a las merecidas vacaciones de invierno que ya se acercaban. Aladdin no solía mirar sus notas, no lo encontraba necesario. Para él, sacarse una buena nota en una prueba era sinónimo de respirar. Tampoco era que se considerara un engreído, era sólo que su autoconfianza era suficiente como para hacerle saber que todo estaba bien. Pensaba pasar de largo mientras miraba al resto de los otros estudiantes buscando con fijación sus nombres, algunos con tranquilidad, otros casi comiéndose las uñas y rogándole a algún ente divino haber aprobado algo. Lo hubiera hecho de no ser por una cosa, algo le llamó la atención cuando una alumna comenzó a increpar de mala gana el promedio de notas del nombre de un estudiante que él conocía.

—¿Cómo es posible que a ese bueno para nada de Judal le haya ido tan bien? Nunca hace nada, ni va a las clases y encima logró aprobar todas las pruebas. Es imposible de creer.

No le sorprendió haber escuchado otro comentario a regañadientes de ese muchacho, pero lo que sí le hizo detenerse fue su curiosidad. ¿En verdad le había ido tan bien como decían? Eso tenía que verlo. La chica no se había equivocado, grandes fueron sus ojos al mirar esas notas. Judal estaba en los primeros lugares de la lista y con los números más elevados de toda la escuela. Sonrió maravillado, ese muchacho era increíblemente inteligente. Realmente era una lástima que no aprovechara de sus habilidades por completo.

Vacaciones de Invierno.

Los exámenes acabaron y, con esto, también las clases. Las vacaciones de invierno comenzaron a partir de ese momento, al igual que los gélidos fríos helados de aquella estación. Aladdin no era bueno soportando el frío, así que mucho no salió de su casa. Tuvo algo más de tiempo para inmiscuirse dentro de sus dudas y cavilaciones científicas, aún había muchas cosas que no le quedaban claras con respecto a esa maravillosa teoría que su tío le había pasado.

Hubo cierto momento que sus pensamientos dejaron de girar sobre la ciencia para concentrarse en algo más. Una tarde, donde estaba experimentando con distintas reacciones en un espacio de su casa, una sustancia especial acabó en el suelo por un descuido. Admitía que a veces podía ser un poco torpe cuando no estaba del todo concentrado y, cuando fue a limpiar aquel viscoso líquido, una graciosa anécdota llegó a su mente, recordando una ocasión donde esa misma sustancia había caído en la cabeza de Judal. El joven había estado muy enojado con él y le gritó un sinfín de cosas. Ante este recuerdo, Aladdin no pudo evitar reírse un poco. Esa persona era rara. A sus ojos, no se trataba más de un imán que atraía sin piedad cada uno de sus proyectos descontrolados. Realmente no era su intensión echarle nada encima, sólo acababa pasando.

Se tomó un momento para pensar. Recordó los comentarios del director y las altas notas que había visto de Judal. Qué impresionante resultó haber descubierto algo así, ¿cuántas otras cosas ocultaría ese muchacho? Una vez más, la idea de que fuese su compañero para el proyecto le surcó la mente. Sí, no estaría mal, podría hacer el intento. Aladdin era capaz de ser muy perseverante cuando algo se metía en su cabeza y esto ya estaba decidido.

4 de Agosto.

El período de vacaciones había sido un lapsus muy corto y casi imperceptible. Pasó, irremediablemente, como todo. Habían tenido que volver a la escuela y muchos se quejaban, alegando que unos días más hubieran estado perfectos. Judal no era de este grupo. A él no le interesaba realmente andarse quejando sobre volver a la escuela, durante las vacaciones no había tenido una vida tan entretenida como para desear no volver a la escuela, le daba lo mismo.

Caminó entre los pasillos de uno de los edificios, no le apetecía para nada estar afuera, el clima estaba congelado, incluso parecía que amenazaba con nevar. ¿Quién demonios desearía estar afuera en un día como ése? Apenas la jornada estaba comenzando y muchos alumnos pasaban a su alrededor, pero le llamó la atención oír a alguien junto a él pronunciando su nombre. Comprobó que no se trataba más que de Aladdin, cuando se giró a verlo. ¿De dónde había salido? Estúpido hobbit. Se dio cuenta que hacía bastante que no lo veía, pero el otro no había cambiado en absoluto. Sin embargo, algo llamó la atención de Judal, provocando que guardara silencio al ver a ese chico. Estaba raro, lo supo de inmediato. Sus ojos lo miraban de una forma extraña y aquella sonrisa peculiar, además qué pretendía al acercarse a hablarle. Algo raro se traía entre manos y era obvio.

—¿Qué quieres? —dijo luego de analizar ese extraño gesto, sabiendo que no iba a adivinar con sólo verlo.

Aladdin se dio cuenta de inmediato de la astucia de Judal, sabía que algo quería de él. ¿Quizás había sido demasiado obvio? Podía ser. Pero no esperaba menos de un muchacho tan inteligente como él. Era claro que se percataría de sus intenciones. Eso despertaba mucho más la increíble admiración que estaba comenzando a surgir hacia él.

—Necesito pedirte algo… —señaló, poniéndose serio. La determinación en Aladdin se notaba en sus ojos, en los cuales no había un ápice de duda en ellos—. Quiero que seas mi compañero de proyecto en el próximo concurso de ciencias.

Bien, lo había dicho. Ahora esperaría su respuesta. Por ningún motivo cambiaría su postura, claro que no, no había por qué arrepentirse. Era algo que quería. Sí o sí, Judal debía ser su compañero de equipo. Eso lo había decidido y así sería. Esperó. Y esperó. Los segundos lo carcomían lentamente. Judal permaneció quieto en su sitio. Pero no pasó demasiado tiempo cuando comenzó a estallar en carcajadas.

—¡¿Pero qué porquería te fumaste en las vacaciones, enano?! —continuó riendo sin parar, las lágrimas no tardaron en asomarse por sus ojos. —¿Estás demente? Sigue soñando, idiota.

Se dio vuelta y lo dejó a la deriva, no perdería un minuto más con ese enano engreído. ¿Pero qué se creía que era? ¿Compañero de proyecto? ¡Ni hablar! ¿De dónde había sacado esa ridícula idea de que participaría con él? Estaba loco. Ese oscuro pasado de participar en las ferias de ciencias ya lo había dejado atrás y no pensaba volver a hacerlo. Se preguntaba cómo era que lo había sabido de todas formas. Bueno, tampoco le importaba realmente. Sólo quería que lo dejara en paz. Por él que ese chibi hiciera lo que quisiera, mientras no lo molestara más.

El otro miró mientras Judal se largaba. Lo había rechazado, era evidente que lo haría. ¿Pero acaso eso lo detendría? Por supuesto que no. No se rendiría así de fácil. Seguiría intentando hasta el cansancio, no aceptaría un no como respuesta.

5 de Agosto.

—Se mi compañero.

Judal no alcanzó a darle un segundo mordisco a aquel durazno cuando escuchó esa frase. Miró al chico junto a él sin poder creerlo. ¿De nuevo con eso? ¿Realmente se lo estaba pidiendo? Qué molesto.

—Te dije que no, enano —espetó, levantándose del banco donde estaba sentado en el patio.

Aladdin se quedó en ese mismo lugar mirando cómo Judal se iba. No se rendiría tan fácilmente. Podía decirle mil veces que no y aun así insistiría, la determinación no se esfumaría de forma tan simple. Esto para él era un reto y no se dejaría vencer ante un simple no.

6 de Agosto.

¿Otra vez ahí? ¿Acaso ese enano no se cansaba? No se había dado cuenta cuando Aladdin exclamó su nombre mientras pasaba por su lado con su grupo de amigos estúpidos, y él, por inercia e idiotez, se dio la vuelta. ¡Estaba perdiendo el tiempo!

—No.

El muchacho ni siquiera había alcanzado a pedirle algo cuando Judal se giró para alejarse de él. Ya le estaba comenzando a colmar la paciencia. ¿Así seguiría por el resto de sus días?

Por otro lado, Aladdin continuaría intentándolo. No se resignaría. Judal sería suyo, ya lo vería.

7 de Agosto.

El barullo del comedor era insoportable, pero hoy más que nunca lo irritó. Judal se sentó con una bandeja de comida solo en una de las mesas. Miró sin mucho entusiasmo el arroz y el resto de la comida como si estos pudieran hablarle o algo. Estuvo a punto de empezar a comer cuando la razón de sus recientes tormentas se sentó, sin previo aviso a su lado.

—Por favor.

Esas dos palabras salieron antes de que fuera capaz de levantar la vista siquiera. Judal miró a ese chico, ansioso por recibir una respuesta positiva y lo único que obtuvo de su parte fue el almuerzo en la cara.

Judal se levantó, dejando a Aladdin con la cara embarrada del menú del día. Eso debía bastar al menos para que lo dejase de joder. Se estaba comenzando a hartar de tanta insistencia. Salió de la cafetería, pensando en que ahora ese enano le debía dinero también, además de tranquilidad.

Algo que no sabía Judal era hasta dónde era capaz de llegar Aladdin por algo que deseaba, pero pronto lo descubriría.

8 de Agosto.

El episodio de la comida en la cara no había ni siquiera logrado hacer retroceder a Aladdin un sólo paso. Cada rechazo hacía que las ganas de insistir aumentaran en él. No se rendiría, estaba convencido de que Judal sería su compañero de proyecto, pasara lo que pasara. Aunque le tirara la escuela entera en la cabeza, no desistiría.

La oportunidad nuevamente le estaba dando señales. Aladdin miró por la ventana de su salón, la cual daba hacia el patio, y una sonrisa se surcó en sus labios. Ahí lo vio, corriendo alrededor de la cancha en sus clases de educación física. Judal corría desganado, pero aun así lo hacía. El otro tomó esa ocasión como un nuevo chance de pedirle ese favor. Mientras su profesora no estaba en la sala, Aladdin abrió rápidamente la ventana, infló su pecho, tomando todo el aire que pudo y empezó a exclamar su nombre.

—¡Judal! —le gritó. El susodicho ni se inmutó por su llamado de atención, de hecho, ni pareció escucharle. O eso le dio a entender. Aladdin hizo un segundo intento, rellenando más aire en sus pulmones. Seguiría tratando —¡JUDAL, JUDAL, JUDAL, JUDAL! —No paró de repetir hasta que el oxígeno ya no quedaba en su sistema.

Oh, no otra vez. ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba Judal. ¿Por qué justo ese día tenía que olvidarse los audífonos para escuchar música? Siempre los usaba en clases de gimnasia, pero justo el día en que se los olvidaba tenía que pasar esto. Ignoró esa molesta vocecita gritona lo más que pudo, hasta que se dio vuelta con la ira impuesta en su rostro.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Gritó con tal fuerza que más de uno de sus compañeros de clase se asustaron y, a pesar de la distancia, pudo ver la vistosa sonrisa de Aladdin. Allí se dio cuenta que debería haberlo ignorado, pero ya no lo soportaba más. Estaba cansado de tanta insistencia.

—¡ACEPTAME, DIME QUE SÍ, JUDAL! —Siguió vociferando Aladdin desde la ventana, haciendo una bocina con sus manos alrededor de su boca—. ¡NO ME VOY A RENDIR HASTA QUE ME DIGAS QUE SÍ!

—BUENO, SÍ. LO HARÉ, PERO DEJAME EN PAZ —Judal no pensó en lo que decía exactamente, sólo se concentró en lograr que ese enano lo dejara en paz—. ¡VOY A SER TU PUTA PAREJA, PERO CALLATE! ¡VOY A HACER TODA LA MIERDA QUE QUIERAS, PERO BASTA!

Aladdin gritó feliz al tener éxito en su cometido, mientras Judal sólo gruñía de frustración. Ahora debería ayudar a ese enano con esa mierda de proyecto o nunca lo dejaría en paz. Nada podía salirle peor.

Lo que ninguno notó fue a los alumnos que escucharon aquella conversación a gritos, a ninguno le importó, pero aun así los comentarios comenzaron a crearse. ¿De qué hablaban Judal y Aladdin? ¿Pareja de qué? ¿Acaso salían? Eso y muchos otros rumores más fueron los que circularon en la escuela sin que ellos lo supieran. No sabían cuánta razón tendrían en todo caso.

* * *

Esta historia consta de dos partes. Prontamente será publicada la segunda. Se agradece su paciencia.

¡Comentarios son bien recibidos! Gracias por leer.

Saludos.


End file.
